


HiJack March Madness 2018

by Anie6142



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Confessions, M/M, Pining, Time Travel, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie6142/pseuds/Anie6142
Summary: Entries for HiJack March Madness 2018. Ratings may change depending on the oncoming content (I have not a solid plan as of now so anything can and will go, you have been warned) and tags will be added accordingly. Warnings will be added at the beginning of the chapter as well.Cross-posted on my tumblr.





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> Since day one is a ((Free)) one, I decided to write something short, kind of from Jack's perspective. I have wanted to play with the idea of him having hydrophobia (fear of water) for a while due to the nature of his death. If this is a touchy subject I suggest you skip this one.

**Water**

 

It was only a swim

All of them together

The smile that lured him

He should have said no

But not going might have been worse

He stayed close to the shore

Not wanting to get any closer

The fear of his eyes clouded by the intense sunlight

They all were having fun

His beloved smiling and laughing

He should have said no

But laughter and those green eyes called to him

Like a sailor to a siren song

A big wave came

And pulled him into the water

He panics

No one notices he is being dragged further in

The last thing he sees is a mop of brown hair

Calling to him

Fear in his voice

Everything went dark

He was scared

He was alone

He was dragged out

Brought back to life

Those eyes had worry etched on them

The sunlight making a halo on his head

_“I can’t swim”_ he finally said

It was only a swim

Just a swim


	2. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack should have really considered not being a trickster on the Workshop, or riling Bunny. He really should have watched where he was going. But hey, he liked adventures at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to come up with something for this one. Sure, D&D came to mind, but I know nothing of the game nor the rules to make a plausible story for that one. I don't know if this would be considered time travel or an alternate universe or dimension. It could have been better. I'm definitely never making a story that involves either element ever again, my brain will definitely fry.

Jack should have known better than to cause a ruckus inside the Workshop. But in all sincerity, he was the _Guardian of Fun_ , not the Guardian of Well-thought-actions-with-foreseen-consequences. And now he was about to see how badly he messed up this time.

Because he had absolutely no idea where the hell he was.

He knew he was somewhere near Norway, but it didn’t look anything like the Norway he knew, maybe a bit like Iceland or New Zealand, but he was sure it was Norway.

Or supposed to become Norway at one point in time anyway.

Now, how the hell did he end up all the way to a forest in what he was surely sure it was Norway from the Workshop?

Snow globes.

It had something to do with North’s snow globes he was sure of it.

Sure, had he not provoked Bunny into chasing him all over the place for accidently spilling paint the Yetis were using for the toys all over his fur he would not have collided with a yeti carrying a box full of snow globes and tripped over a couple elves when trying to balance himself and making said snow globes crash on the floor creating a huge portal that pulled him in. Last thing he heard was Bunny calling his name before the portal closed.

Now, back on track, where the heck was he?

Jack didn’t have much time to mull over the current state of events when he heard a loud shriek above him and he swore the blood drained from his face when he looked up.

A dragon.

 _A friggin’ dragon was staring at him_.

It didn’t look happy.

He saw how he opened its jaws and before it could strike Jack flew away, barely missing the fire that would have toasted him to coal, or melted him, he didn’t want to find out.

Worst of all? _The dragon was following him_.

Jack flew and evaded as many strikes as he could, when he was sure it wouldn’t strike anymore he turned around and used his staff to freeze the creature’s nose, giving him enough time to escape.

Finally, Jack stopped in a clear of some kind, with a small lake and walls caved in keeping it out of sight and leaned on one of the rocks to catch his breath.

 _That was too damn close…_ Jack was sure that if he was in Norway, it wasn’t the Norway he knew about. Either a different time, or a different universe.

He should have paid more attention when watching the Back to The Future movies.

A noise from some far-off bushes alerted him that he was not alone. He turned around, staff in hand ready to defend himself and escape once again if necessary.

From the bushes he saw a mop of brown hair and behind it a huge black mass walking behind it. It finally came out fully and could see clearly that the mop of hair belonged to a teen, about his own physical age wearing some kind of leather suit and behind him the black mass turned out to be another dragon, different from the one before but a dragon nonetheless, this one too seemed to be able to see him and not happy about it either.

“Great, another one of those, I’m definitely going to die, again. This time toasted instead of drowned.” Jack scoffed to himself and was ready to fly off hoping the flying reptile will not chase him.

“Excuse me?”

At the sound of the teen’s voice Jack almost got whiplash from looking over, his eyes wide and incredulous.

“You…you can see me?”

_What the hell was going on?_

“Yes? Either way, who are you and what are you doing this far in Raven Point?”

“This place has a name?” Jack looked at the clear incredulously, avoiding answering the question.

“Yes, now answer my question.” The teen looked to be getting annoyed at Jack and the dragon behind him wasn’t getting friendlier either.

“A dragon chased me through the woods and I barely made it alive. I have absolutely no idea what this place is and as for my name well, not sure if it would explain anything either. This is all too crazy! Dragons, real, who would’ve thought?” Jack said this more to himself than to the stranger before him. If he somehow managed to get out of that place alive he will swear to not cause any more mischief at the Workshop.

For a couple months at least.

“Of course dragons are real, where have you been? Living under a rock?”

“I wish. Any idea where am I? Because I think this might be Norway but I’m sure I’m mistaken.”

“Nor-what now? No, this is Berk, the Isle of Berk. And…are you… _is that ice under your feet_?”

Jack looked and yeah, he had frozen the dirt beneath him when walking around in that same spot.

“Uh…sorry about that?”

“No way…you are Jökul Frosti! What is a god doing all the way over here? It’s not even Winter!” said the teen, amazement and curiosity covering his face, while the dragon behind him now looked just as confused as Jack was.

“I’m who-what now? Kid, I’m not a god, and second of all Jökul? To be honest it does sound like my name but still!”

“Hey! I’m not a kid! Anyway, nobody is going to believe this. You have to come with me.”

“Er…no. Sorry but I have to get out of here and my friends are definitely come looking for me, I hope.” _At least I hope they will find me…_

“If you come, the wild dragons of the area won’t chase you, and we do have food and shelter over at the village.” Said the teenager with a smug smile that did something weird to Jack’s insides, but he had no time nor the patience to dwell on that, him and his forever teenage self never made figuring out feelings easy. Besides, the teen did have a good point, either spend the night in the wilderness and hope no dragon will kill him, or go to a practically safe place, and if everybody was like the teen and could see him, maybe it could answer some questions as to why for 300 years he was just a whisper in the wind.

He was sure it was the Man in The Moon’s fault.

The bastard.

“Alright, fine. Only until my friends take me back home.”

“Great! Name’s Hiccup, and this is Toothless.” Said Hiccup pointing at the so not toothless dragon.

_Really?_

“Nice to meet you I guess, my name is Jack Frost.”

“You coming?” said Hiccup, who was now on the back of the dragon and Jack finally took time to notice the kid had a prosthetic leg and the dragon had a prosthetic fin as well.

“You mean getting on the back of him? No thanks, I’ll just let the Wind guide me.”

“You can fly? Well whatever you say Jökul, try to keep up!” Hiccup flew off from the ground and was flying in no time.

“The name’s Jack! Not Jökul!” said Jack flying right after. He should really just stay put in one place and hope that the Guardians would find him. But once again, he was the Guardian of _Fun_ , and he had always liked a good adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if this one was boring or not entertaining enough, I'm sure I can add fluff and romance on the next ones, maybe even angst if I want to suffer.


	3. Bulbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower analogies were never his thing. Feelings aside, and that means many of them, they were probably the best thing to explain that one moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I hated 'Adventure'? Well 'Bulbous' is a great contender.

He should have known he was screwed.

From the moment that warm smile and those eyes looked his way, the feeling deep inside of him bubbling in his gut. They called it butterflies.

Stupid name for the feeling he got whenever he dared look his way.

His name was Jack. He was probably going to become the end of him, either with his laughter, his voice, the way his hair moved when a gentle breeze passed through.

He could not recall a day that has passed that had not ended with him feeling guilt for feeling that way about his best friend.

It wasn’t that his feelings for him were bad, they were probably the purest thing he had ever felt in his entire life. He had always loved Jack, but now those feelings were going beyond the platonic route.

And he was not sure he was ready for that.

Jack would surely not make him feel bad for feeling that way, but the back of his mind reached at the deepest and most incredulous excuses as to why it could not work. And a deep fear stopped him from saying those words that always wanted to come out at the worst moments unimageable.

Because, what if he lost his best friend?

There was some longing deep in his heart for something more, but he was so scared that if his feelings were known, for some reason Jack might not want to be near him anymore.

It was just a stupid fear, he knew that.

But it didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

He was mulling over all of this when all of the sudden he got a text from the devil himself.

_“Can we talk?”_ that’s all it said.

Like his anxiety needed any more fuel.

Finally, after what felt hours of waiting, he saw Jack walking up the street. They had agreed to meet in a café near Jack’s home, it was his favorite coffee shop in all honesty, still an odd place to choose to talk about…whatever needed to be talked about.

Had Jack become aware of his feelings for him?

Nah.

Right?

No way, absolutely no way that Jack knew about…that! Right?

“Hic!” said Jack waving at Hiccup walking towards him. That odious grin plastered on his face that made weird things on his insides.

_Sure, do that, describe your feelings in the grossest way you can, maybe then they will go away_.

As if.

“Sorry I took so long. W-Wanna go inside?” Jack said towards Hiccup, he looked to be a little out of breath and nervous as well, and had he stuttered?

“Yeah sure, you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, just peachy! Let’s go in!” Jack seemed to be _really_ nervous, whatever it was he needed to talk about must be important.

“Okay..?”

They finally got in and ordered their drinks, now they were waiting for them at a table a little farther from the rest. They were practically alone and unlikely to be bothered by anyone else.

Way too convenient.

Finally, their drinks had arrived, Hiccup had ordered a regular coffee while Jack had ordered a hot chocolate, he will forever wonder how Jack had survived without drinking coffee or any kind of energetic drinks throughout their high school lives, and current university ones.

“So! You said you wanted to talk?” said Hiccup while taking a drink of his coffee, at least he now had something to calm his nerves.

“I think I’m in love with you!” said Jack quickly, and Hiccup was now choking on his coffee.

He shouldn’t have drunk that. Hot, it hurt.

Blergh.

“Hic you alright?” said Jack with concern on his face, one hand reached out patting his back.

“S-Sorry, you said ‘love’?” said Hiccup, he could barely believe what he had heard, doubt and incredulity in his voice.

‘I know it may seem like too much, but I’m pretty sure what I feel is love, to you, towards you I mean. I’m not doing this right am I?”

“Well…”

“I’m sorry, maybe it would have been better to write a card or a text or something. I knew I should not have listened to Tooth! You probably don’t even feel the same-” Jack was cut off by the feeling of someone else’s lips pressing against his own.

“Does that answer you question?” Hiccup asked, for once shutting Jack from one of his rambles.

The fact that Jack was completely flustered from a kiss was a bonus.

Jack nodded a little numbly, red cheeks making him look incredibly cute and it just made Hiccup chuckle at the sight.

Love was a crazy little thing. Sometimes it was unbearable to handle, others it was more than welcomed. But love was often planted early in the hearts of people.

Like a bulb dormant in the soil until the last frost melts, this feeling was flowering vividly like in the warmest day of spring.


	4. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying was one of his favorite activities. Curiosity was one of his better, or worst attributes. And fate sometimes liked to test how good his choices were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had a test so that's one of the reasons I didn't post. The other was because my mind was blank. Now, this is from Hiccup's point of view, if you read 'Adventure' this should be familiar.
> 
> Also, if the names of the chapters look familiar, let's just say that sometimes life gets in the way and that recycling exists in fandoms too.
> 
> It is still fun though.
> 
> Enjoy!

Somedays he wondered if he chose to ignore the ‘right’ opportunities that appeared in front of him.

He had the choice to kill a dragon and instead of bringing its heart to his father he set him free.

He could have stopped interacting with said dragon and instead it, him, became his best friend.

He could have stopped interacting with all the dragons of the training arena, but instead he just kept on testing the new things he had learned on them, getting himself a public.

He could have just killed the Monstrous Nightmare in the arena and no one would be the wiser regarding Toothless and himself, instead he ended up exposing them both and being…well his father didn’t skip stones did he?

He could just have let all of his father’s army to die at the hands of the Red Death, maybe then he would have listened to him in the first place right? Instead he risked his life along with his new friends to save all of them. Losing part of his leg in the process.

Years have gone by.

From dealing with other dragons, his own friends, enemies to his home. He always had a choice that favored him, and in the end he chose the one he saw best, the one that benefitted the future of the isle or his own curiosity than the one that benefitted him. How would have things turned differently if he had taken the opportunity and killed Toothless? He would have become the most recognized Viking in his village, his father would be proud of him, maybe even his mother in Valhalla. And yet, he didn’t have the heart nor the strength to kill a downed dragon.

He was honestly so glad he was not like everybody in the village, sure he was a ‘menace’, causing trouble everywhere he went because he wanted to fit in so badly. He was good at making things using the spare parts he found around the forge, being a blacksmith’s assistant helped a lot in that. If his curiosity hadn’t taken over he would have never known that dragons weren’t the murderous beasts he was made believed they were. Toothless wouldn’t have become his best friend either.

His curiosity often led him into trouble, more often than not.

Like, right now.

He was taking a flight with Toothless, they were on their way towards Raven Point. Ever since that day it had become kind of their private spot to chill for a while, and to avoid the other dragon riders, or his father. Mostly his father sometimes.

All of the sudden he saw a bright flash of light coming from the forest. Curious, he started going towards that direction when a dragon started shooting fire. He saw a blue blur flying, escaping from the dragon while this kept on firing. Suddenly the dragon stopped, and the blur kept on flying away. He passed the dragon with Toothless and noticed he had a frozen muzzle, it kept pawing it off and grumpily flew away in the opposite direction. Hiccup and Toothless followed the direction of the blur up to Raven Point. They quietly slipped onto the bushes and kept quiet, trying to see what was the flying blue thing. Was is a new dragon? An undiscovered species that shot ice? Maybe even another clue to find other Night Furies?

To see a white haired teenaged wearing a blue tunic was anticlimactic to say the least.

He had one of two choices, talk to the guy and hope it isn’t another weirdo trying to take over Berk and their dragons and ask him about the ice thing, or go for reinforcements and involve the other riders in this.

He had to make a choice didn’t he?

“Great, another one of those, I’m definitely going to die, again. This time toasted instead of drowned.” He heard the guy say. He was getting rid of dirt and dust from his pants while having a staff in his possession. He looked more like a shepherd than a Viking of any kind. But at least he now knew he could talk Norse. The ‘drowned’ comment did catch him off guard.

“Excuse me?”

His comment clearly startled the guy, probably hoping he was alone. And now, he was looking directly at him with wide eyes that had incredulity written all over them.

He had never seen a person with eyes the blue of glacial ice before.

It was a little...breathtaking.

“You... you can see me?” asked the pretty boy in front of him.

Of course he could see him! He wasn’t blind, but the hope in that deep voice and those ice-blue eyes told him something must be a little otherworldly about this guy.

“Yes? Either way, who are you and what are you doing this far in Raven Point?” asked Hiccup. Sure, he saw a bright light and a blue blur fly in this direction, but he didn’t need to tell this person that. Still, it was a mystery as to how this person ended up on this side of the archipelago.

“This place has a name?” asked the boy, looking around the place like it was the first time. Sure, he looked kind of cute being-wait no. He had to focus, he had questions and needed answers!

“Yes, now answer my question.” Hiccup was patient, dealing with the twins required it, but he also had places to go and things to do. Heck, Toothless behind him was starting to get pissed too, he could hear the small growls from the back of his neck.

“A dragon chased me through the woods and I barely made it alive. I have absolutely no idea what this place is and as for my name well, not sure if it would explain anything either. This is all too crazy! Dragons, real, who would’ve thought?” responded the boy, still looking everywhere but their way. Maybe Hiccup and Toothless were making the stranger nervous. Now he knew one thing about the stranger.

He had never seen dragons before.

Therefore, he is from someplace where they don’t reside or even exist.

What kind of place doesn’t have dragons anyway?

“Of course dragons are real, where have you been? Living under a rock?” if the stranger truly was from someplace without dragons it would have to be very far from Berk, way too far.

“I wish. Any idea where am I? Because I think this might be Norway but I’m sure I’m mistaken.”

_What the hell was Norway?_

“Nor-what now? No, this is Berk, the Isle of Berk. And…are you…is that ice under your feet?” Hiccup finally took notice of the growing fern patterns forming under the soles of the stranger’s feet, which he now noticed were bare.

 “Uh…sorry about that?” said the white-haired weirdo, looking sheepishly and a little awkward as well.

There was only one individual he had heard of that could produce ice and snow at will.

He would have never believed he was in front of a god of all things.

“No way…you are Jökul Frosti! What is a god doing all the way over here? It’s not even Winter!” Hiccup said, exited. He couldn’t believe it! An actual god! Sure, he figured they were just legends and whatnot since they no longer visited mortals, but a real god! Right here! He would need a week to get down from this excitement.

“I’m who-what now? Kid, I’m not a god, and second of all Jökul? To be honest it does sound like my name but still!” exclaimed Jökul, at least he now had a name to add to the face.

“Hey! I’m not a kid! Anyway, nobody is going to believe this. You have to come with me.” Now, why had Hiccup asked a god to accompany him to the village? He had no idea, but he was sure the twins would flip their helmets off seeing an actual god. Had it been Thor it would probably made Tuffnut faint.

“Er…no. Sorry but I have to get out of here and my friends are definitely come looking for me, I hope.” The last bit of that sentence did not go unnoticed by Hiccup. So other gods would come? Or was Jökul just stalling? He had to find a way to make him stay.

“If you come, the wild dragons of the area won’t chase you, and we do have food and shelter over at the village.” Hiccup said with a smug smile that must have done something because now Jökul looked to be a bit embarrassed. Who knew gods could feel embarrassment? Besides, his logic was sound, if Jökul didn’t want to deal with wild dragons then Berk would be the safest place for him.

 “Alright, fine. Only until my friends take me back home.”

“Great! Name’s Hiccup, and this is Toothless.” Said Hiccup pointing at the so not toothless dragon. At least he didn’t seem to want to fry Jökul.

For now.

Dragon’s and trust issues.

“Nice to meet you I guess, my name is Jack Frost.” Said Jökul, now, why had he said his name so differently? Guess he would find out later.

“You coming?” said Hiccup, who was now on the back of Toothless and was waiting for Jökul, Jack, whatever to ride on the back as well.

“You mean getting on the back of him? No thanks, I’ll just let the Wind guide me.”

“You can fly? Well whatever you say Jökul, try to keep up!” Hiccup flew off from the ground and was flying in no time. He looked back to see if the god was following him.

“The name’s Jack! Not Jökul!” said Jack flying right after. He should really re-consider taking a god to the village. But fate was always weird when it came to him, maybe Jack would even help out in some way or another. He had to hope.

He had to take the chance.


	5. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving someone was great. Loving someone was the best feeling in the world. Unless...they are mortal.

Falling in love was the scariest thing he had ever done in his immortal life.

Not because he was scared of whether or not his feelings would be reciprocated, heck it would have been easier if he had been rejected from the very beginning.

The moment Hiccup said yes was the moment Jack was doomed.

Sure, being with Hiccup was the best thing in the world.

He made him feel alive again.

For the longest time, he had always felt cold. Sure, he was Winter and cold was part of his nature, but deep inside he felt as if a piece of him was permanently frozen. Even under the Summer heat and near the fireplaces in the Workshop that part of him never ever felt warm.

Until he met Hiccup.

Around him, he could actually feel the blood flow through him. His heart beat faster and he felt _warm._

Its like that frozen pit inside him was thawing and melting because of his feelings towards the brunette.

The Guardians at first, weren’t sure if it was the best thing for Jack to be with a mortal. But seeing how happy and warm it made Jack they made the exception. It was odd for a teenager to be able to see them, but his belief was so big it brought him and Jack together. But these kind of things never lasted.

Each year Jack was afraid.

As Hiccup got older, he was sure one of those days he would stop seeing Jack and completely forget about him.

But it never happened.

Years turned into decades, Hiccup never married and could still see Jack, and Jack’s love for Hiccup never faltered.

He even started to hope that when Hiccup passed, he might be turned into a spirit and they could be together forever.

Bunny told him, that albeit hope being such a wonderful thing, it was also one of the most painful wishes one can have, because reality is harsh on hope.

When Hiccup died Jack waited near his grave.

He waited hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

 _Hiccup was no coming back_.

A deep anguish consumed him. He could feel how everything inside him went frigid cold. His thawed heart turned into an iceberg and it kept on until he was completely numb.

It would have been easier to have been rejected.

It would have been easier to not have hoped at all.

Now the world, deprived of the beautiful Winter was met with harsh and deadly blizzards decades to come.

Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun, of _Joy,_ ceased to exist.

And the only person who could warm his heart had died.

Had turned to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Longer entries to come.


End file.
